My Luna
by Mlpfan124
Summary: It was a regular night and I was about to go to sleep. Then she came into my life. And trust me, my life changed from then on...
1. When She Came

**Hey every-pony! So this is my first story, so please No Hate! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Most of this story is in Sparrows POV.**

I flipped onto the side of my body and turned over my pillow to the cold side. It felt so much more relaxing. I then put on my sleep-mask (Yes, guys wear sleep-masks too!) and my soft pajama pants. I got under my covers and put my head of neck long brown hair on the pillow and was about to fall aslee- BOOMCREFFGBCRASHZEEECFYBBANGBANGGGBFTUJF.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked no one. I sighed and got out of my comfy bed and put my brown slippers on, and headed down my stairs. I had my smartphone in one hand, on its flashlight app, and in the other, an extra slipper. I looked around my living room, then my antique room,in my piano room, then my dining room and last my kitchen. When I got to my kitchen I gasped at what I saw. In the middle of my tiled floor was a gorgeous blue haired young lady. But she was... Erm, rather bare. Meaning she had nothing on except a tattoo on her thigh of a crescent moon with a dark blue surrounding. This was really awkward...

I went into safety mode, not for me but her. She looked hurt! Mainly because she was unconscious. I picked her up gently and took her upstairs to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed. I then got one of my dark blue, soft and puffy robes and carefully put it on her. I then put her under the covers gently and rested her head on the pillow. I then climbed on the other side of the bed and slept on top of the covers, I mean I am a gentleman after all, and went to sleep.

_The Next Morning..._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

That was how I woke up that morning. To a girls scream... At 5:00 AM...

I shot up and fell out of my bed. "Ow!" I screamed. I grumbled and got up using my bedside to help me. I looked around to see nothing but the blue haired girl screaming. She then turned her head and looked at me. She screamed even louder then before, if that was possible. I quickly ran around to the side she was on and put my hand over her mouth. I then brought a finger to my lips and made a quiet 'Shhh!' All she did was look at my auburn eyes with her shimmering teal eyes and then nodded slowly. I removed my hand and sighed.

"Now if you would be nice and tell me, Why were you on my kitchen floor last night?"

"We were trying at a new spell, and it must of back fired. For we art very sorry!" I blinked at her in shock. She was insane!

"Hehe...ok?" She smiled and then asked me something.

"What is thous name?"

"I'm S-Sparrow. What's yours?" I might as well get to know her

"We arth Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria! Now, Sparrow, We must be off. Thank thou for letting us sleep in your home."

.Insane. Was all that was going thru my head. I watched her try to cast a 'spell' She looked shocked when she couldn't. She then looked down at herself, I think I went deaf.

"WHAT IN EQUSTRIA ART WE!?" She screamed. She felt the top of her head then her back.

Still dazed I managed to say "H-human like almost every other person on this world?"

"H-human? And where in Equestria art we to become a creature like, this?"

I looked at her, she really didn't know where she was. She looked at me, she had the look of fear and confusion in her eyes. I sat on the bed next to her. I took a good look at her hair, it looked as if it were shimmering w-with, Stars?

"Your on Earth. In Omer, Michigan."

I put my hand on her back to comfort her. She then cried into my bare chest, I don't wear a shirt to bed, she just sat there balling into my chest. I felt bad for her, she didn't know where she was. I knew that this 'Equestria' was where her friends and family were. A-and she lost them just like that. I then put both hands around her and hugged her.

"Luna... I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Its the s-second time that we have left to another place and may not return"

The second? I didn't ask. She cried and cried and cried. We sat there for what felt like forever. She stopped crying and looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. I tightened the hug and closed my eyes. I then let go and got up. She looked down at my floor and then her feet, then to me. I went over to her and helped her to her feet. Luna put an arm around my neck and started to take a couple steps, almost as if she had never walked before. She stumbled but I always caught her. She started to walk on her own when we got downstairs.

I remembered that she needed actual clothes. I told her I would be back and she could look at my antiques. She seemed interested with what I had. I went upstairs and put on my clothing of a grey shirt and a pair of denim jeans. I got her one of my smallest shirts and pair of jeans, I then thought what she would wear 'under' everything. I decided we would shop later. I went downstairs to see Luna holding my version of 'Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh. That took me a LONG time to make. But she seemed so interested in it. I walked down the rest of my stairs and stood beside her.

"Nice right?" She was startled when I said that. She then nodded her head.

"It reminds us of Vincent Van Pon's art. Well at least where we art from..."

Vincent Van Pon? Ok now I need to ask about where she's from.

"Luna, what is Equestria?"

She smiled and said "Its a place of ponies and magic, us and my sister art the rulers there and care for all. Whether they art an Earth pony, Pegasus, Unicorn or animal."

I blinked and knew that she was insane. But when I looked at her she looked like she was telling the truth. I knew she wasn't lying because I can tell when someone is lying or not.

"Um, ok?" I said and handed her the clothes.

"What art these for? Art we not already dressed?"

"No and It's, um illegal not to wear clothing and to show y-yourself unless your m-married to that person..." I blushed hard of embarrassment the whole time I said that. It took a few seconds before Luna understood what I meant. And when she did, her whole face was dark red.

"O-oh, we art sorry!"

I nodded and left the room and went straight to my piano room sat on the piano bench and began to play 'To A Wild Rose' By Edward Macdowell. The song helped me understand things that were not believable, Like Luna. I played the song a couple of times to take all that happened in the last 8 or something hours. I then knew what Luna felt, alone, afraid, confused, scared, and sad. I breathed in and then out deeply. I then stood up and turned to see Luna standing there with the clothes I gave her on, they were still baggy even tho they were the smallest size I had.

"Oh, um how long you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"We heard thou playing the beautiful song and came to see. So the whole time..."

"Oh..." I blushed because no one has ever seen or heard me play other then my mom.

Luna walked towards me and sat on the piano bench. I sat next to her and smiled.

"Could thou maybe teach us how to play this?"

I was suprised that she asked me to teach her. I just nodded and showed her some simple notes. Then I began to teach her the song. She was a pretty fast learner for someone who used to be a um, pony. But after a hour or so she was playing really good! We then began to play were I would start at the higher end and her at the lower and we would play like that. Our hands touched a couple times by accident, but Luna didn't mind. It was around 8:30 AM when we stopped.

"Wow Luna, your a quick learner!" I told her.

" We always have been, ever since we were a filly!"

"You mean kid right?"

"That is what thou say here? Well then yes ever since we were a 'kid'"

I got up and so did Luna. I walked out of the room and looked back at Luna to see her adjusting the shirt I was letting her use. Then I remembered that I needed to get her new clothes.

"These 'Human' clothes art rather uncomfertable."

"Don't worry Luna, I was just thinking about taking you out shopping."

"Thank thou, but we don't have any bits." Luna replied.

"Bits? Oh! Is that you guys term for money?"

Luna nodded and we walked out into the summer morning.

"So, do you ponies have cars?" I asked as we walked outside.

"No but we have chariots and a train."

"Oh, well a car is kind of like both of them combined almost."

"Tis sounds fun! We can't wait to ride in a 'car'!"

I smiled back at her.

"You love doing new things in a whole new world that you have never even heard of, don't you?"

"Well we don't get to do many things without a guard around, so, we say Yes!"

"A guard? Everywhere? Man that must really stink."

"Tell us about it. We can't eat something unless it's taste tested for us. Or sleep without guards standing out by the door."

"Really? God I would hate that!"

"Oh we already do..."

We got to my new dark blue buggie, and I opened the door for Luna to get in. She finally figured out how to sit properly in the chair so I shut the door. I then got on the drivers side and sat down and put my keys in. The engine started which made Luna jump and hit her head on the roof top.

"Ouch! That hurt us!"

"Y-you ok?" I said trying not to break into a laughing fit.

"Yes we art fine, thank thou."

"Yeah, and why do you say things like 'we' when your talking about yourself?" I asked her while I was backing out of my 2 story house driveway.

"Well we were imprisoned on the, um, m-moon for 1000 years." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"But Luna, you look my age, 24. Why?"

"We-I did not age at all during my imprisonment."

"Oh Luna..." I put one hand on her lap and kept the other on the wheel.

"Thank tho-you Sparrow."

I gave her a quick smile and then focused on the road. It took us about 5 minutes to get to a Target. I stopped the car and got out and then went to Luna's side and helped her out. We then went to the doors with Luna stumbling in my oversized flip-flops. When we got to the doors Luna tried to push them open. I laughed SO hard right then. She glared at me and then continues to push on them. I then pulled one of the doors open and continued to laugh.

"Oh... Oops.." She said with a face of embarrassment.

We were in the store for about 2 hours because it took a while for Luna to figure out everything she could about woman's clothes. And when she did, her face was priceless! I actually wish I had a camera on me. But in the end, everything she bought totaled up to $609.46. Looks like I won't be getting anything soon...

We made our way back to my house at around 11. When we got there I helped Luna out and then began to take the things inside. I figured Luna would be here a while so I gave her the spare room. I put her things on the bed. I turned to see Luna in a different outfit. It was a dark blue sleeveless flow shirt with a pair of black leggings and dark blue flats. Her hair was in a low pony-tail and it looked awesome. I then realized that she had on a necklace of a crescent moon, she really liked the moon... She also had on a white bracelet with little suns on it. I will have to ask why later. But the whole outfit went along with her pale skin, now her skin was a beauty not sickly. I didn't realize that I was starring at her before she spoke up.

"Sparrow? Um, why are thou starring at me?"

I blinked in realization and stuttered out.

"H-huh? Oh sorry, it's just that you look really pretty in that outfit..."

Her face pinked a little but I didn't really see it.

"N-no-ponys ever called me that..."

I was shocked at her response. No ones ever called her pretty!? Wow...

"No one? But how? I mean y-your just natural beauty!"

The pink turned red.

"Well, t-the nobles do, b-but they always lie..."

I forgot that being a princess she had to pick some rich snob to marry.

"Well then, they don't deserve you at all. Only someone who actually likes you for you and not you being royalty."

The red turned redder.

"Thank thou Sparrow, I will keep those words close."

"Ok Lulu, heh, I like that nickname, suits you well. But yeah, do what you want, I am going to go and play on this thing called an Xbox."

She perked up at this.

"They have Xbox's here too!? Sweet Celestia YES!"

"You play Xbox?" I asked shocked.

"What pony doesn't play Xbox?"

"Um, so you wanna play with me?"

She nodded her head and we went down to play Xbox.

**Well everypony, this concludes my first chapter! R&R! THANK YOUS BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Awkward First Days

** Hey everypony! I decided to continue the story, so Here we go! :3**

Me and Luna went downstairs to my living room and I turned on my Xbox while Luna was trying to figure out how to hold the controller. I held in my laugh. I went to sit beside her on my couch and showed her how to hold it with hands and not hoofs. Or magic or something, I don't really remember what Luna told me about Equestria because I thought she was insane.

"Oh! So this is how you hold the controller here! Now lets play!"

"Well, usually when I play with my friends we put up bets, so if I lose and you win I have to..." I waited for her to finish, because I will put the bet on her and she will on me.

"Hmm... You must kiss us. But nothing gross like my sister does...'' Luna said that last part with awkwardness.

"Er, ok? And if you lose and I win... you have to be may 'assistant' for the next 7 hours."

"Deal!" Luna said firmly and we shook hands, Luna figuring to open her hand as we shook.

I picked out COD BO (Call of Duty- Black Ops) in which Luna smirked at.

"This shall be an easy win for us!" She said proudly.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Luna..."

**_Several Hours Later Which Were Filled with Gaming..._**

"I-I Lost..." I stuttered out after a few minutes of shock.

"HAHA! The Ultimate Gamer Luna continues to be victorious even in a different world!" Luna shouted.

"I-I can't believe I lost...'' I kept saying.

"Face it! A pony just beat you, but you did play a good round..." She said while playfully slugging me in the arm.

"Well I guess a deals a deal..."

I turned to face Luna, she looked confused and then probably remembered our bet. She was about to say something before our lips met. They were soft and I weirdly enough didn't want to back away. I then wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her up-right. I pulled her on my lap and then broke the kiss. I again awkwardly didn't want to but had to or else I would of run out of air. Luna sat on my lap with a darker then dark blush on her face, I probably had one the same shade. I scratched my the back of my head awkwardly and finally managed to break the silence.

"So... Um.. What should I do for dinner...Later tonight..."

Silence.

"Um... Luna?"

More silence.

"You Who... Anybody home?"

Even more silence

"Ok..."

I then waved my hand in front of Luna's face. In return I got not even a blink.

"Ok Luna... I'm just gonna wait here until you speak."

So I waited and waited and did a whole lot of waiting. After like literally 2 hours she finally mumbled something.

"A-a salads f-fine."

I nodded and picked her up off my lap and placed her on the couch. When I did my legs went cold. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make us salads. Now I am actually a vegetarian so I wouldn't need to shift my diet for a pony's sake. So I chopped up some vegetables and put them into 2 salad bowls and mixed them up. I still had what just happened on my mind...Maybe I scared her or something. I sighed and took the bowls to the living room where Luna finally moved some. I put one of the bowls in front of her and placed a fork down next to it. I sat down a little ways away from her. She fiddled with her fingers and spoke up.

"Um S-sparrow how do you use this?" She asked pointing to the fork.

"Oh yeah..." I showed her 'The Way of The Hand' meaning I showed her how to use the hand.

"And that concludes the lesson!" She laughed a little at this.

"Thank tho-you Sparrow."

"Yeah..."

The rest of our dinner was silent. When we finished, I grabbed our bowls and washed them and put them in my dishwasher. I went back to see an empty room.

"Huh... Guess she went upstairs."

I then turned to my glass doors to see her looking at the night sky. I stared at her for a minute or 2. Then I saw that she looked like the night. I mean I remember her talking about her being the princess of night, but still. Her hair, the skin, her love of the moon. And her eyes... The eyes that shined brighter then the stars themselves. I had never seen someone like that but still, she was just a friend. I then silently slid the door open and walked next to her.

"So I guess you like the moon, right?" She seemed startled but then nodded.

"This is the first time in a few years that we have not raised the moon or stars. But they still look like they did back in Equestria." She sighed.

"So thats what you do? Cool, I was always more of a night person."

"Really? We mean, yes that is what we do."

I sat down on my little bench that I put outside. And Luna came down beside me. We sat there for what seemed like forever but it was only about 10 or 20 minutes. I got up and so did Luna and we went inside without words. I went up to my room and Luna to my guest room. I stripped of my clothes and took a quick shower. I got out and dried myself off. I then put on a fresh pair of boxers and pajama pants and got under the covers. I then put on my sleep-mask and was about to drift to sleep when my door all of the sudden opened.

"Sparrow? Are thou awake?" It was Luna. I wonder what she was doing in here? I pretended I was sleeping and waited to see why she was here.

"No? Then we hope thou don't mind us resting with thou. W-we just can't get sleep alone with what happened. W-we are... Scared. So... Thank Thou..."

_'Oh Luna... Your lonely...I know how you feel... I've felt it for less then a thousand years but thats what it feels like..'_

There was a shuffle by the other side of my bed. My bed wasn't a queen but it wasn't a twin, it was just a regular bed. So she was kind of close but not like right next to me. I could feel faint blows of breath from time to time, it was soothing. I heard the breathing getting slower but still soothing, she had fallen asleep. I lifted my sleep-mask off my eyes and stared at her sleeping face. It was filled with peace, but also with regret.

"Night Lulu and, I know what your feeling, so don't keep being afraid, scared, or lonely. You'll just regret that choice...I know I did." I said and gently kissed her forehead. She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank Thou... Sparrow."

I smiled and hugged her back. She was good at fake sleeping, it could be apart of the whole night princess thing. I let go, but she didn't. I tried to get out but she actually fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I sighed and put my head on her pillow because I couldn't reach mine without disturbing her sleep. But once I hit the pillow I was out like a light. It was also one of the first times with me asleep without my mask on.

**The Next Morning at like 9 AM...**

I awoke the next morning to a pattern of quiet breathing.

'_I forgot that Luna came in like two nights ago... Wow.'_

I watched Luna sleep peacefully for a couple minutes before I realized she had her arms around me, still. I didn't want to wake her up, but I had to. I gently shook her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." I said casually.

She let a big yawn and grumbled. Her arms let loose when she fell back down to her pillow. I got up and did my regular things. Used the restroom, brushed my teeth, went downstairs, made breakfast, ate, did an hour long workout session to keep my big build, shower, change, then brush my teeth again. All in all, my mornings took me about 1hr45mins.

I finished brushing my teeth, again, so it was about 10:47. I came out of the bathroom to see Luna about to fall out of the bed. I walked over and gently put her back on the bed and put the blanket on her. I then went out and closed the door. I went down my stairs and sat on my couch. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming down my stairs. I got up and poured Luna some 'Lucky Charms'. She lazily walked into my living room and sat on the couch and I brought her the cereal with a glass of water. I set it on the table and she tried it. Her face lit up and ate the rest. I was about to laugh, but then I heard a _**'K**__**nock Knock Knock'** _on my front door. I left Luna there and went to answer the door. _ 'I wonder who that is?' _I opened the door to see a man as tall as me with a brown buzz-cut. He was kind of aged but maybe in is mid 40's. He had big auburn eyes and a slight beard. I looked at him a couple of times before I said something.

"Dad?! What are_ YOU _doing here?!" I asked him with a slight rage in my voice.

"Son... Sparrow, look, I know you hate my guts and everything, but I wanted to come and makeup with you''

"Sparrow? Who's there?" Luna called from the living room.

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT! I screamed at myself. My dad looked at me with curiosity.

I sighed "Dad, if you want to makeup... I could probably handle it..."

My dad froze stiff and a few tears escaped his eyes. He then hugged me.

"Sparrow... I know I don't deserve this... but Thank You... Thank You so so so much!"

He let a couple more tears slip before asking the one question.

"So, who's the girl?" He sounded excited.

'_Damn it... I can't say sister or cousin. Or friend because why would a friend who's a girl sleep here? SHIT. Ugh... I barely know Luna and its lead me to lying like this... Fuck my life.' _I let my dad in and told him to wait there. He nodded and I went to get Luna. When I turned the corner to my living room I fast walked to her. I leaned down and whispered to her.

'Ok so, my dads over there and wondering who the hell you are, So I need you to do something for me... ' I sighed and continued 'I need you to act like my girl- er 'mare-friend' just for now... I'll do something in return.' She looked at me, sighed and nodded. 'Thanks...'

I took her hand in mine and led her to my dad.

"Uh... Dad this is my, 'girl-friend' Luna."

"Hehe... Hello Mr...Mr" CRAP... I leaned down and whispered to her.

"Sorry! Ou-my mind just went blank Mr. Calvin." Luna recovered and smiled.

"Well its very nice to meet you Luna, and you can just call me William!" My dad held his hand out and Luna shook it.

"So... Is my boy treating you well? He _better_ be..." He looked at me with a stare.

Luna nodded "Yes, ou-my Sparry treats me well, William."

"Sparry huh? So whats your nickname for her then?" He asked me.

"Lulu... Its Lulu. Why?"

"Just asking. So, has he written you a song yet?"

Fuck you dad... FUCK YOU. Luna raised an eyebrow and then got a mischievous smile.

'_Oh Luna... Don't you dare..' _

"Why yes, yes he has." I stared at her and she just smiled back with a look of 'Pay 'em up'

I just had a look of 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much right now'

My dads smile grew wide. "Lets here it then!"

Luna was just smiling while I was writing a trillion lyrics in my head.

We walked to my my piano room and I sat on my piano bench. They sat on my little couch and I began to play.

'_Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh __Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh_'

_'When we first met, it was a bit of a surprise, but the second that I saw you I wanted to make you all mine.-'_

_'The other half of me screamed she was insane, didn't see the beauty at all, all it saw was the darkness.-'_

_'But I had to fight, until I won because it was the inside that made you pure-'_

_'My Luna, my moonbeam. The stars shine because of you alone. I know that I- Love you-'_

_'My Luna, my moonbeam, you shine your way down every street. I know that I Loved you- since we met-.'_

_'__Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh __Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh_'

'_You Jolted into my life just like that, can't believe it was so fast, I want to make you all mine-'_

_'You were so playful and your cute little snores, so lonely but never saying why, I need you to make me yours-'_

_ 'My Luna, my moonbeam. The stars shine because of you alone. I know that I- Love you-'_

_ 'My Luna, my moonbeam, you shine your way down every street. I know that I Loved you- since we met-.'_

_'I'll never leave you and stay by your side, thinking about you all the time, Just now know that I'll always love you-"_

_ 'My Luna, my moonbeam. The stars shine because of you alone. I know that I- Love you-'_

_ 'My Luna, my moon beam, you shine your way down every street. I know that I Loved you- since we met-.'_

_ 'My Luna, my moonbeam. The stars shine because of you alone. I know that I- Love you-'_

_ 'My Luna, my moonbeam, you shine your way down every street. I know that I Loved you- since we met-.'_

___'__Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh __Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh_'

_'__'__Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh __Oh oh oh oh Ohhh Oh oh oh oh Oh Ohhhh-'_

I finished the song that lyrics I just thought of. My dad came over to me and talked to me.

"Son, that was great. You must really love her to put time into a song like that."

I nodded my head "Yeah... She's my moonbeam after all!''

"Again thanks for forgiving me ab-''

''Dad I never said I forgave you, just that we could try and make up..."

He nodded and we shook hands. He then left. I went over to Luna and saw her getting up.

"Good song...''

"Eh, well I just combined your 2 nights and 1 day here with something lovey-dovey. I am a song writer for a reason.''

"Well we are going to change our outfit.''

When she walked out, It could of just been my mind, but I think I saw a faint blush when she left...

**So Everypony! The song I used was not mine but a Luna version. Its called 'My Cadence' and its by matthewmosiermusic on YouTube. But yeah! So R&R! Thank youssssss! BYEEE! 3333333333**


End file.
